


Kissies for Yesies

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: So, when he walked into Tex’s classroom, slinging his leather jacket over his shoulder, Keith was very, very confused as to why Tall, Dark, and Handsome was sitting next to Tex, a too-small plastic fireman hat tipped on his head as he held a paper towel to Tex’s bleeding forehead.“He tried kissing the turtle again and took a tumble. It’s okay, though. I think we have it under control, Ms. Acxa—”Tall, Dark, and Handsome looked up at that moment and Keith was pretty sure he clenched his ass so tight he’d shit out a diamond later on.“You’re not Ms. Acxa.”“You’re not Mr. Holt.”Or: Keith goes to pick up his troublemaker of a toddler and accidentally finds out Tex's pre-school teacher is the one night stand he can't get out of his head.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Past Keith/Acxa, background Acxa/Veronica
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	Kissies for Yesies

Of course Keith wasn’t a bad dad—he’d been to Tex’s school more than once. Tex had a habit of kissing everyone and everything, including the class gerbil and turtle, the former of which promptly gnawed a bit on his lip that one time. 

He’d met Mr. Holt more than once, too, and he seemed like a decent enough guy. A little loud and obnoxious, but overall a good enough teacher. 

There was also a Mr. Shirogane, who Keith knew was always there. He really hadn’t had the opportunity to meet with him yet, since he was always busy when Keith came by to pick up Tex on Tuesdays and Thursdays or on the few occasions Tex kissed his way into trouble. 

So, when he walked into Tex’s classroom, slinging his leather jacket over his shoulder, Keith was very, very confused as to why Tall, Dark, and Handsome was sitting next to Tex, a too-small plastic fireman hat tipped on his head as he held a paper towel to Tex’s bleeding forehead. 

“He tried kissing the turtle again and took a tumble. It’s okay, though. I think we have it under control, Ms. Acxa—”

Tall, Dark, and Handsome looked up at that moment and Keith was pretty sure he clenched his ass so tight he’d shit out a diamond later on. 

“You’re not Ms. Acxa.”

“You’re not Mr. Holt.”

Keith stared. 

Tall, Dark, and Handsome stared back.

No—Takashi. That was the name he’d given between hungry kisses and nails across Keith’s back. Takashi was the name that Keith growled out as he ran his hands through the man’s hair as he lifted up Takashi’s legs so he could fuck into that tight, sweet warmth. They'd met at Allura's bar and just _clicked_ so well and so fast that Keith hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself.

Takashi was also the name Keith sighed when he woke up to a cold bed and empty apartment the next morning. 

No.

Mr. _Shirogane_ stared back.

Keith’s first instinct was to run like the fucking devil was nipping at his heels. But instead, Keith dug his heels in, ass tightening just enough to make his attempt at a smile turn into a grimace as Tex jumped up from next to Taka—Mr. Shirogane.

“Daddy! Daddy! Kissies for booboo!”

Keith got down onto one knee and wrapped both arms around his son, though his eyes still hadn’t left Mr. Shirogane’s face. 

_Don’t look at him. Don’t do it, Keith. Look the fuck away._

Instead of staring at the man he fucked into the bed until he damn near blacked-out— _or_ passing out in absolutely embarrassment—Keith nuzzled his nose against Tex’s cheek before pulling back to look at his son.

“Honey, what’ve me and mommy told you about trying to kiss things?”

“Kissies when you get yesies.”

Keith nodded his head solemnly. “And did the turtle ask for kisses?”

Tex pouted, eyes welling with tears. “No, but—”

“Did you ask—” Keith swallowed, “—Mr. Shirogane if you could give the turtle kisses?”

If Tex’s eyes got any wider or wetter, Keith would’ve broken like a goddamn twig in a hurricane, but he managed to withstand the patent-pending Tex Stare by the skin of his teeth. 

“Bu—but, _Daddy_ —“

Keith sighed and reached up to pet Tex’s cut head. It wasn’t deep enough to bring to the hospital, but Keith was definitely going to watch him like a hawk for the rest of the night. 

Still, Keith’s training as a firefighter made Keith look at Mr. Shirogane and try not to imagine his son’s preschool teacher bent over the desk in the corner.

He managed. 

Barely. 

“How hard did he hit his head?”

“Barely. It, uh, was more of a graze. I caught him before he managed to fall. I was talking to another parent and he just kinda wizzed by—“

Keith could see the panic and worry in the man’s eyes, and Keith immediately understood. 

“Oh—no! I’m a firefighter—I just want to know so I know if I need to watch him for a mild concussion or not. I’m not a di—jerk,” Keith caught himself just in time. “You’re not in trouble, I promise.”

But Keith could see something else in the man’s face.

“I—It’s not that. I—I didn’t know. I didn’t know _you_ were Tex’s dad.” 

Keith looked back at Tex, at the cut on his forehead, before saying, “I never—I never would have even thought that, Mr. Shirogane. Never. I'm not an ass, I swear.” 

The man slowly stood from his seat, and though there was trepidation in his movement, Keith didn’t shuffle backward like a wounded deer. 

Before he could shuffle his way any closer, Tex mumbled, “Mommy say “ass”‘s bad wood! Bad wood! Bad wood!” that shattered the silence. 

Keith groaned as the litany of “bad wood” erupted over and over as Tex began giggling, clapping his hands together.

Fuck. The last time Tex had repeated something Keith had said to Acxa, he had to hear about it for a week. Not because her mouth was any better, but because he was ‘acock-head who needed to watch his fucking mouth in front of our goddamn kid before fucking _Krolia_ hears something.’

Keith wasn’t afraid of much, much he absolutely was 110% terrified of his mother, particularly when it was in regards to Tex. 

Fuck.

“Honey, why don’t we go get some McDonalds and ice cream? Okay? You want some yum-yums, yeah?”

“Yaaaaay! Yum-uums! Shiro, yum-yums!”

What happened next would change Keith’s life forever, though how he never would have quite expected. 

Tex, with all the love and adoration of a hurt child who knew how to milk his father for everything he was worth, stared Keith dead in the eye before pushing away, positively _bouncing_ right over to “Shiro”. The boy wrapped both arms around his leg, and with the most pitiful, wet-eyed stare, said the most terrifying words a 4 year old ever said. 

“Shiro comes too!”

Keith stared in slack-jawed horror as Shiro’s eyes met Keith’s and the 6’4 wall made of man fucking _wibbled_.

_No—nononononononono **NO** —_

“I—uh—um, we—well, um—“

“Shiro and Yum-yums,” Tex repeated slower, as if both Shiro and Keith were deaf. “Shiro. Yum-yums.”

“Fuc—“

Tex’s head turned like a gun went off, eyes crazed. Keith could already see Krolia in his mind’s eye. Krolia with a spoon. Krolia with a knife. Krolia chasing him around the kitchen in the hellscape of his nightmares. 

“Bad Woo—“

“Ok! Ok! Let’s go.”

Out of everything Keith expected to happen that day, meeting his one night stand that snuck out of his apartment—the same man who was his damn son’s preschool teacher—wasn’t part of the plan. 

Neither was ending up in McDonalds, ass squished into a hard plastic seat as Tex played in the inside jungle gym as Keith stared over a literal _tower_ of Big Macs and fries. 

The silences was more than just awkward—it was borderline painful, which would have been weird under any other circumstance. That night with Shiro—not Takashi, because that only made Keith uncomfortably hard and that was absolutely unacceptable (and probably illegal and anyway—ew) had been absolutely perfect. 

They had so much fun—at least Keith had thought so—but... 

_Clearly I put my heart where my dick is._

_And my brain is down a fucking toilet._

It was actually how Tex came to be—dumped by his first boyfriend his senior year, he’d ended up sleeping with his best friend because why the hell not?

Three months later there was a shotgun wedding and six months after there was Tex.

No matter what, Keith had never regretted the decision for them to keep Tex, though there was still a pang in his guts about the divorce. Things had gotten a little touch and go at the beginning, and Keith knew he couldn’t blame Acxa for finding a woman that truly loved her and loved Tex just as much. 

Part of Keith was also a little relieved that they both had been able to keep things civil, even staying friends, though Keith knew that if he _hadn’t_ moved out of Acxa and Veronica’s house he wouldn’t have been staring over greasy fast food at a man who he’d fucked on a drunken night out. 

The same guy who was his son’s _actual_ teacher—not Matt, the “assistant” teacher. 

_Acxa is going to kick my ass if I tell her about this,_ Keith thought with no amount of uncertainty.

“I—“

“Was—“

“You go first,” Shiro insisted, but Keith shook his head. 

“No—go ahead.” Keith didn’t really want to ask Shiro why he had left that morning without at least waking him up, but it would sound just as pathetic spoken out loud as it did in his head. 

Shiro looked at him, frowned, and then moved around two of the French fries on the tray into a one-eyed frowny face. 

“Why... why didn’t you call?” Shiro’s voice was soft, sad, and Keith’s brain _blanked_. 

“Uhhh—huh?”

Shiro looked up at him and gave a bitter chuckle. 

“I mean—I’m not some needy guy. You don’t _need_ to call back. It was just—I thought we had fun, you know?” Shiro’s voice went quiet for a moment before he said, “I probably just had it wrong. Ignore me—“

“But you didn’t leave your phone number.”

Shiro stared at him.

“Yes I did.”

“No, you didn’t.” Keith had woken up to an empty bedroom, sighed, and went and grabbed a cup of coffee before Tex got dropped off at noon. Tex had been an absolute _terror_ that day, destroying the apartment entirely, but...

“But—I wrote it on your fridge. With the magnets.”

Keith blinked and then the dawning horror of—

“Oh, oh _no_.”

Both he and Shiro slowly turned to the giggling and screeching Tex, who was dancing around the ball pit without a care in the world. 

“Did... did your four-year-old child cockblock us?”

Tex giggled and waved.

Both Shiro and Keith slowly waved back. 

“Yeah. I think he did.”

“And he made us meet again...”

Keith swallowed and sucked his lips between his teeth, biting down on his lip just hard enough to taste a very familiar metallic tang.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Shiro to lift up a napkin to wipe just below his lip. 

Keith unclenched his jaw. 

“You know, Tex does the same thing when it’s nap time.”

Keith nodded numbly. “And if you take his ice cream.”

“Ice cream!?” 

It was as though his words were a magic spell, summoning Keith’s little hellion from the depths of the ballpit straight to Keith. His little smile, so innocent and unknowingly wicked, made Keith want to cry.

Just a little. 

“Can I has a fudgy fudge?”

Keith was surprised when it was Shiro who answered.

“My treat. You know—for the magnets.”

Keith’s heart fluttered up into his throat as he nodded, his entire head going fuzzy. Out of everything he expected to happen, out of all the people, all of the things...

_Am I dreaming? Is this just a really good dream? Am I gunna wake up in the morning with Tex trying to glue my fingers together again?_

“Daddy! You’re hurts!” Tex crawled up onto his lap and raised ballpit-sticky hands to Keith’s face. 

He managed to duck the fingers. “I’m okay, honey. No worries. Just a little boo-boo.”

Tex leaned forward to press a wet, sloppy kiss on Keith’s chin before turning to look at Shiro, who had finally begun to eat a few of the French fries on his tray.

“Shiro! You gots to kissies! Kissies fix booboos!”

Shiro choked.

Keith tried to melt into his seat.

Tex beamed.

“Uh—honey, Tex. You remember the rule about kisses, don’t you?” Keith asked, feeling the panic on his face as his cheeks began to heat up.

Tex nodded so fast it almost looked like he was a child-sized bobble head.

“Kissies when you get yesies.”

“Right. And, uh, Shiro and I... we can’t really give kisses. I can give kisses to you,l and you can give kisses to me, but...”

“Mama Nika gives me kisses,” Tex said after a moment, beginning to pout. “Mommy too. But no Kissies for daddy.” 

Keith looked up to Shiro, but rather than the panic Keith had been expecting, Shiro looked _contemplative_. 

“Wa—“

“I think you’re right, Tex. Maybe your daddy _does_ need kissies. But maybe he needs ice cream more, yeah?”

For a moment, just a brief second, Keith thought that the ice cream bribe had worked. 

But then Tex crinkled his nose in a way that was all too familiar. 

Fuck.

“Kissies first.” 

“Baby, Tex...” Keith tried, but Tex did _not_ want to hear it.

“Tex—no. We can’t give kissies like that. Don’t look at me like—Tex.”

Which is why, when Tex burst into tears, Keith panicked.

“I’m so sorry—he’s usually not like this,” Keith managed as he scraped up the toddler, depositing him on Keith’s lap. 

“He’s has a rough day,” Keith caught over the sound of children’s sobs. There were a few parents on the other side, glowering from their tables, but Keith wasn’t all that willing to give them the satisfaction.

 _Not good, not good,_ Keith thought as Tex wailed.

“Kissies! Kissies!”

Keith looked at Shiro, who was busy running his hand through his hair, trying to sink in on himself. Keith could see the small, embarrassed smile and the red on Shiro’s cheeks.

“Kissies daddy! Kissies!”

Keith could feel the eyes and the _judgment_ from the other parents as Tex wailed, and though Keith knew he shouldn’t, Keith muttered a “fine— _fine_!” 

He looked at Shiro and was thankful when the man leaned forward to give a quick peck to Keith’s lips.

It was barely even a peck, but Keith _wanted_. He wanted it. He wanted more. He wanted this man, no matter if he was Tex’s teacher. 

He didn’t go in for another kiss, but he _wanted_ to. He really, really wanted to.

Still, the quick peck was enough to placate Tex, who went from sobbing hysterically to leaning over to Shiro’s overly-large pile of French fries, effectively shoving his face into them with the happiness of a child winning the goddamn lottery.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh, and that managed to break the tension between him and Shiro, who still looked as though he were a particularly ripe tomato. 

“I, um... yeah. That ice cream. Right. I’ll get—I’ll go get it.” 

Shiro stood and stumbled into the bolted-down plastic chair and damn-near tunneled his way through the wall in his attempt to escape. 

Tex looked up from his French fries long enough to say, “I ‘ike Shiro!” before face-diving back into his fries. 

Keith rubbed his face with both hands. 

This was not what he was expecting at all. 

Still, the fact that Shiro came back, composed and with the promised “fudgy-fudge” ice cream sundaes, Keith felt his heart flutter. 

Maybe it was because Shiro was Tex’s teacher, maybe it was the ice cream and French fry-induced coma, but when Tex finished his sundae he all but fell asleep in his chair, fingers still clutched around his ice cream as Keith and Shiro... talked. 

They’d gotten on so well that night at Allura’s bar that they had fallen into bed so fast they hadn’t really had a chance to talk.

And they did talk—they talked about their jobs, about how Shiro always wanted to be a preschool teacher, how Keith had followed in his dad’s footsteps to become a firefighter at his dad’s ladder. 

They talked about Keith’s amicable divorce, about how he had always loved Acxa as his best friend, and even though they’d gotten married because it was what they thought was the right thing, Keith had spent their entire marriage in separate beds. 

“But we thought it would be good for Tex,” Keith said as he wiped a little of the fudge from Tex’s cheek.

“But you figured out it was better to be who you really were than to keep living a lie,” Shiro surmised.

Keith nodded. “I was scared. She was scared. But Tex is okay. He’s happy, and healthy, and just... perfect.”

“And it’s better to have two houses that love him than two people who are miserable and stuck in a romantic-less marriage.”

“Yeah,” Keith said, voice faint. “He’s my everything. I’d do anything to keep him safe—even when he’s a scheming little sh—kid.”

“Gotta be careful of the bad woods, yeah?” Shiro ribbed. “I imagine that has to do with Ms. Krolia?”

“Oh yeah. You’ve met her, right?”

The haunted look in Shiro’s eyes said enough. 

“She came with one of the incidents with the gerbil. She asked why a preschool needed both a gerbil and a turtle, both of which I thought would end up in a stew if she got hold of them.”

That made Keith smile. “That’s my mom. And you're right—she probably would have fed them to you, too.”

“Then consider me suitably terrified of crossing her.”

“Guess you’ll have to be careful with my—“ Keith cut himself off.

“Your heart?” Shiro supplied, shocking both Keith and Shiro, if Shiro’s face was any indication. 

“I—sorry—“

“No!” Keith interrupted. Then, softer, “You’re right. You’re gunna need to be careful with my heart.”

Despite all of the awkwardness, all of the fear, all of the panic Keith had felt since walking in to Tex’s classroom, Keith didn’t feel any of that anymore. 

“Well... I’ll be careful. I promise.” Shiro reached over the plastic table, past the mountain of Big Mac boxes and laced their fingers together. 

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Keith smiled. 

“Yeah, Shiro—Takashi. You can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they date for a year before they get married and Tex is the happiest little boy in the world. Krolia doesn’t find out about the bad words, Keith and Shiro get Tex to kiss only when given permission, and Allura sets up chairs engraved with their names on it for her bar, a picture of the wedding on the back wall.
> 
> The end!


End file.
